Katsuki's Girlfriend
by dreaming-cacophonies
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki's status: in a relationship with Midoriya Izuku. Slight fluff, Quirkless!AU, fem!deku
1. Meeting Deku

Bakugou Katsuki was acting strange.

There were no loud explosions, no yelling, and no cursing in 1-A. It was beautiful silence.

Everyone in 1-A noticed this silence and were confused by it.

Bakugou was silently listening to music at his desk and scrolling through his phone.

Everyone shrugged and continued on their day in the blissful silence.

Yuuei Academy is a private school for only the best. Only a certain amount of studies get in by the exams and the other half has special connections to get in. You're almost guaranteed to get a good job or go to a good college after graduating. Everyone is very lively in this private school and are certainly interesting.

During lunch, Kirishima Eijiro and Kaminari Denki questioned him on his sudden change of mood but he just shouted, "FUCK OFF!" as he usually would.

After school Uraraka Ochako and Tenya Iida were walking towards the gates to go home when they saw a girl frantically looking around outside the gates.

No one without a Yuuei ID can enter the school. The security gates would immediately lock you outside.

She seemed very nervous. She fidgeted around and held a picnic basket. She wore a uniform from a different school. Yuuei's uniform was a white dress shirt with a red tie, grey jacket, and black pants or skirt. She wore a black jacket with a white dress shirt and red bow to match her plaid skirt, black knee high socks, and brown shoes. She had curly green hair that was put into a ponytail with her yellow, bunny hair ties. She had bright green eyes and a cute, baby face that had freckles on them.

Ochako went up to her and patted her shoulder. She immediately jumped and turned to her with wide eyes.

"Hey! You're not from this school, are you?" Ochako asked, very curious of who this girl was and why she was here. Iida stood next to her, curious as well of who this mysterious girl was.

"N-no! I-I come a different school n-near here. My b-boyfriend studies here and I'm surprising him with a p-picnic I made." She shuttered out with a blush that made her look more adorable. She glanced down at her picnic basket before looking back at Ochako.

"Eh?! That's so romantic!" Ochako squealed.

"That is very kind of you, miss! I am sure your boyfriend will appreciate your efforts!" Iida complimented in his interesting way. The girl's blush turned scarlet at this.

"Y-you think? I really hope he likes it! He usually cooks for me, so I would like to do something different for a change." She shyly responded with a fidget and twisting a lock of hair.

"What's your name?" Ochako asked.

The girl's eyes widened before answering, "O-Oh! I'm-"

"DEKU! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?!" Bakugou yelled, still a few feet away from the gate with Kaminari and Kirishima with him.

Deku yelped and dropped her basket as she whipped her head towards Bakugou.

"K-Kacchan!" She shuttered with a look of surprise on her face while Ochako's and Iida's jaws dropped.

Ochako shakily asked, "Y-your boyfriend is B-Bakugou?"

Deku turned to her and nodded with a blush on her face. Ochako and Iida had a look of fear on their faces. This girl was probably being tortured by Bakugou or probably was his slave. They saw Bakugou stomp towards them and face Deku with a harsh glare.

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD A MEETING TODAY?!" He yelled at her face as she flinched.

She started blushing after he said that and looked down at her shoes while twiddling her thumbs.

"I-I lied. I wanted to surprise you today and we didn't get to see each other all last week and then-" She started shaking and tearing up.

"I-I'm sorry I lied. I didn't mean to deceive you. I just wanted-" He cut her off with a hug.

"It's okay. I'm fucking happy you came today. Don't be such a crybaby." He assured her as he tightened his embrace and hid his red face in her hair. She also blushed but returned his hug. She then gave him a chaste kiss on Bakugou's cheek before burying herself into his chest.

Ochako turned to Iida and said, "I never knew Bakugou could be like this. It's odd not seeing him angry or yelling."

Iida wordlessly nodded as he continued to stare at the odd couple hugging.

Kaminari and Kirishima got over the initial shock, but now had smirks on their faces.

"You never told us you had a girlfriend!" Kaminari teased.

Bakugou broke the hug and gave Kaminari a glare.

With a scowl on his face, he growled, "Let's get the fuck out of here, Deku." As he picked up the dropped basket and pulled her towards the direction of the park.

"HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE! TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT TOMORROW!" Kirishima yelled.

Kaminari laughed as he said, "Bakugou is so going to kill you tomorrow."

Kirishima shrugged as he and Kaminari walked towards their houses.

As that happened, Bakugou kept pulling at Deku's hand with an angry blush on his face.

"K-Kacchan, you're hurting me." Deku whimpered out.

He stopped walking and quickly released her sore hand.

Deku looked down at her feet and said, "I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of your friends."

His eyes softened at her apology and immediately tried to comfort her with a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't fucking worry about it, Izuku. You just wanted to fucking surprise me and I screwed it up." He somewhat apologized as he looked away from her.

She smiled back at him. She's happy he apologized, even though it wasn't entirely his fault. She leaned towards him and hesitantly kissed him. She used his shoulder to balance herself as she stood on her toes. He was stunned for a few moments before encircling her waist while still holding the basket and kissing back a bit more firmly then her. They could have continued this but Izuku had other plans.

She broke off the kiss and said, "Let's go eat, Katsuki!"

She beamed at him. He responded by intertwining their hands and leading them to the park.


	2. Texting Deku

The next day was hell for Katsuki. Rumors spread like a forest fire and everyone in 1-A surrounded him.

"Is she really your girlfriend?!"

"When did you two get together!"

"What does she look like?"

"What's her name?!"

Bakugou finally had enough of this and slammed his hands down on his desk.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! MY FUCKING LOVE LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" He stomped out of the classroom right when Aizawa-sensei came into the room.

The teacher didn't really care about their high school drama and just proceeded to give him an after school detention.

Meanwhile, Bakugou cooled down in the boy's bathroom, sitting on a closed toilet. He muttered evil plans of killing his classmates when he heard a ding. He dipped his hands into the pocket and pulled out his phone.

 _ **From Deku**_

 _You okay? You didn't respond to my last text._

He smiled at the photo he set up for her. It was from the time they went to the beach together. She looked shyly into the camera but that just made her all the more adorable. He blushed at the memory and started texting his reply.

 _ **To Deku**_

 _I'm fine. Stop worrying about every little shit. I'm just fucking pissed at the people in my class. Fuckers want to get into my business._

He knows that text sounds really childish, despite the vulgar language, but he needs to vent a bit. He can't stand the people at school, but this is one of the best schools in Japan. He's gotta deal with it.

 _ **From Deku**_

 _That's nothing to be angry about. They just want to get to know you better. If you opened up more, then they would know how amazing you are like I do. XOXO_

He blushed at her text hugs and kisses.

 _ **To Deku**_

 _Fine, I'll fucking try. Btw, you're texting in class? Naughty girl. ;)_

He can already imagine her tomato red face.

 _ **From Deku**_

 _STOP TEXTING ME AND GO BACK TO CLASS!_

Yep, she's scarlet. Bakugou smirked at his success of getting his girlfriend to blush even through texting. He slipped his phone into his pocket and walked out of the bathroom when the bell rung to signal the changing of subjects.

During lunch, he sat with Kirishima and Kaminari. He kept glancing at his phone, waiting for a text from Deku that won't come.

"That girl yesterday was your girlfriend right?" Kirishima teased.

Bakugou had to resist the urge to kill his friend. Everyone acts like him having a girlfriend is such a big deal. He's handsome! He can get any girl he wants!

"Yeah, she is." He replied in an annoyed tone.

Kaminari grinned. "She's really cute. When did you two meet?"

Bakugou sighed. Here come more questions. "Our parents were good friends so when we were born, we would always play with each other."

Kirishima smiled. "That's a pretty long time."

"Probably the only way you would know a girl like that." Kaminari smirked.

Bakugou glared at the blonde. "Shut the fuck up. You're so fucking lucky I told you shit about her."

Kaminari and Kirishima grinned at Bakugou. They continued 20 Questions, more like 100, all during lunch until they had to get back to class.

After the boring lessons were done, Bakugou had to suffer in after school detention.

"Fuck Aizawa-sensei. Fuck those assholes in my class. Fuck-"

"Kacchan!"

That was one person he was very happy to see.

"I hope you're not still angry at your classmates." Izuku asked, worried she might, once again, be the victim of his anger.

He sighed, frustrated at life, and laid his head on her shoulder. Izuku tensed up and started blushing at the close contact.

"A-are you not feeling well? D-do you feel hot?" She nervously shuttered.

He only responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to his chest and sharing his warmth with her. Her blush started to become warmer then before. Her arms hung limp at her sides. She became incredibly nervous and the frequent thumps of her heart beating loudly against her chest wasn't helping.

He then suddenly cupped her cheek and brought his lips down onto hers. Her heartbeat sped up and her mind turned blank. She couldn't fight him and slowly melted into the kiss.

That's when he started getting braver with his actions.

He brought his free hand lower and groped her. She yelped in his mouth but got a tongue invading hers. She squeezed her eyes shut and started pushing his tongue out, resulting in a French kiss. She soon let him dominate her mouth and let him explore everywhere.

The couple started to run out of air and had to part for the needed oxygen. She then smacked his hand away from her skirt.

"What the fuck?!"

"I can't believe you! We're in front of your school and did it right in front of the security cameras!" She yelled angrily, blushing from anger and embarrassment.

He smirked and leaned his mouth close to her ear "You didn't even resist, Izuku." He whispered in her ear, lightly blowing into it.

She squeaked in reply and moved away from his hot breath, hiding her face on the other side of his neck.

He quickly pecked a kiss on her forehead and started running towards the direction of their home. He evilly grinned and yelled, "RACE YOU HOME, DEKU! OH YEAH! YOUR UNDERWEAR'S PINK!"

He proceeded to run for his life, his heart lighter then a feather.

She stood there stunned for a moment before her face exploded into scarlet red.

"KACCHAN!


	3. Morning with Deku

_Morning with Deku_

 **I had this idea for awhile but someone's comment helped get this flowing.**

It was bright and beautiful morning. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the silence was-

"BAKUGOU KATSUKI! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS IN MY HOUSE!"

"SHUT UP, HAG! IT ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!"

The peace was interrupted by Katsuki and his mother, Bakugou Mitsuki.

"Kacchan? Why are you yelling so early in the morning?" Deku yawned.

His situation was not looking any better. In his bed was Izuku Midoriya clad in his white shirt, hair tangled from last night. Her bottom half was covered by Katsuki's red blanket, but anyone can assume what's underneath. She has a dazed look on her face, rubbing her eyes to wake herself up.

The first thing she sees is an angry Bakugou Mitsuki hovering over them.

"YOU FUCKING GOT HER PREGNANT, DIDN'T YOU!" She screamed at her son.

Izuku's face lit up like a bulb.

"I DID NOT GET HER FUCKING PREGNANT!" Katsuki yelled back.

Izuku whimpered, "B-Bakugou-san, p-please calm down. We did nothing even related to what you're suggesting."

Mitsuki's anger started to dissipate when she saw the girl start to tear up. Katsuki caught on her fear and turned around to soothe it.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" She asked, looking at Katsuki.

His eyes widened. "N-No! Of course not! It's my fault for not taking you home last night." He apologized.

He then brought her into an embrace and rubbed small circles on her back.

Mitsuki never saw this side of her son before. He's yelling or hitting her. He actually even hugged her! He never even hugs his own parents!

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I hope he didn't do anything rash last night." She glared at Katsuki, who sent a glare of his own back at her.

She blushed at her, her sniffles being muffled by her boyfriend's shoulder. "D-Don't worry. We were only studying." She assured the older Bakugou. Mitsuki couldn't tell if she was lying or not, but still left the room to go make them breakfast. They sighed in relief. They thought she was going to keep yelling at them

Izuku shivered, "Can you shut the window? I'm a bit cold."

Katsuki smirked. He pushed her shoulders down onto the bed and got on top of her, keeping her pinned to the bed. His hair fell to cover his eyes, creating a shadow over his face.

Izuku yelled as she fell back. Her messy hair sprawled around her on his pillow. Surprise and confusion were written on her face.

"Let me warm you up then, Izuku." Before she could reply back, he leaned down to kiss her. She couldn't run away from the kiss. The more she struggled against him, the harder he kissed back. She had to eventually give in and kiss back. She even allowed his tongue to dance with hers.

She was slowly losing air, but Katsuki won't allow her to break off the kiss. She brought her hands to his back and softly patted it to signal she wanted oxygen. He obediently pulled away from her lips. He grinned at her swollen lips and flushed face. She looked away from his gaze.

"I-I'm feeling w-warmer now. T-Thanks..." She lied.

His grin got even wider at her lie.

"I don't think you're warm enough." Katsuki smirked as he disconnected their joined hands and put his weight on top of her.

Izuku gasped, "Kacchan! You're crushing me!" She squirmed under his weight.

"You'll live" He simply said as he started to plant kisses on her neck. Kisses turned into licks and licks turned into sucking.

"S-Stop. You'll leave a mark." Izuku whined.

"Let the whole fucking world see then." He sucked even harder at her skin. Her whole face was glowing red and only encouraged it by her moaning. He continued to suck until it bruised, soothing it by gentle licks. He was about to leave another hickey until-

"YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE FUCKING UP THERE! COME DOWN HERE FOR BREAKFAST!" Katsuki's mother yelled from the kitchen.

They both blushed at their current position but didn't move an inch. Katsuki sighed as he pushed himself off Izuku. He was about to head downstairs but Izuku latched onto the back of his shirt. He turned towards her and smiled. Her eyes pleaded towards Kacchan. He leaned forward and softly kissed her. She smiled into the kiss, immediately kissing back. He snaked his arms around her waist and she around his neck. She broke the kiss after a few minutes.

"Good morning, Kacchan." She smiled.

"Good morning, Deku." He smiled back.

He got up from the bed and stretched a bit, relieving his tense muscles. He then started walking towards the door to get breakfast. He had a smug look on his face for some odd reason.

"By the way, did your chest grow bigger?"

"KACCHAN!"

 **Thanks to everyone who supports this story!**


	4. Saving Deku

He has been waiting outside this school for too long.

Bakugou leaned up against the gates, sighing as he played a game on his phone. He is currently battling a gym leader with his ferocious Charizard on Pokémon Go. He won't admit it but he is a Pokémon geek. He will just yell very loudly and avoid the question. He is a geek at heart.

Since he has been friends with Deku for years, he was eventually swept up by her geek habits. First it was Pokémon then Marvel then Anime. He's been through it all, but gets fun entertainment and lots of kissing in the end.

He smiled at the remembrance of his childhood with Deku. She always looked geeky ever since they were young, just an adorable geek that happens to be currently dating him. He wouldn't change that for anything. They've been together for so long, it was just a matter of time and sucking down his continuously-growing ego to confess to her. He was a shaky, quivering tomato when he confessed to her. Luckily, she only cried and said yes while still looking like a damn model. How did they ever end up together?

He glanced down at his phone, checking the current time. It was already an hour after dismissal. She never takes this long, only taking 30 minutes to finish up her shit before joining him.

She is always full of energy when it comes to school. She was so eager and excited about the student council that she talked all night about it on the phone with him. Talks a mile a minute but still gets tongue-tied after they make out.

He started to get a bit anxious. Something could be happening inside that building and he was just outside of it, being too fucking oblivious. Bad thoughts and scenarios started running through his brain. He is a bit paranoid when it comes to his girlfriend.

"Fuck this school. I hope I don't have to enter it ever again." He muttered to himself as he walked pass the gates and into the building.

He wandered through the halls to see which one was the student council. A lot of people stayed after today. Most of them took one glance at him and started a whisper chain throughout the hallways.

He came right from Yuuei and didn't bother to change out of his uniform.

Yuuei Academy is the most well known school in Japan. People have done interviews and reports about it. Too famous for its own good. Being surrounded by the press and cameras wasn't the ideal first day.

He decided to give up on finding the student council and went upstairs towards her classroom. This hallway had less students and was a bit quiet. He could still hear the chatter from downstairs. He was almost to her classroom when he heard,

"Please stop. I'm just trying to go home."

His feet stopped walking. He knows that sweet, angelic voice.

"What's wrong, babe? You don't wanna have fun with us?"

"Of course not!"

His nose flared in anger, a growl rumbled in his chest. Some little shit was trying to hit on HIS GIRLFRIEND! He ran towards her classroom and slammed open the door. Two faces turned in direction, surprised by his appearance, but he only cared about one face, Izuku Midoriya. Her face changed from surprise to relief, but her attacker's face looked at him, curiously and a bit irritated. Bakugou's anger rose when he saw the guy hold Izuku's wrist.

"YOU BASTARD!" Bakugou yelled at him.

He flinched at the intensity of his voice, but then straighten up and sent a glare at him, trying to seem intimidating. He looked like a brat who got his candy stolen. Bakugou sent a glare back, wishing he could incinerate him while Izuku sighed at the predicament, this seemed so one-sided. It was obvious who was going to be victorious in the end.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The unknown male snapped at Bakugou.

"I AM HER BOYFRIEND AND IF YOU FUCKING THINK YOU CAN TOUCH HER THEN YOU'RE FUCKING WRONG!"

He ripped the guy's hand off her wrist and protectively wrapped his arms around her waist. He even snarled at him to emphasize his point.

The poor guy was shaking, fear overcame his whole body and he looked like he wanted to sob. He started running out of the classroom, probably to the bathroom because he looked like he almost peed his pants.

Bakugou had a triumphant smirk on his face after. Izuku turned around in his arms and glared, irritated but relieved at the results. They stared at each other for a bit, trying to communicate telepathically.

"That wasn't very nice of you." She voiced her silent message.

"I don't give a shit. He was trying to steal you away from me." He growled possessively as he tightened his grip on her.

She winced at the pressure but still smiled at him.

"Why are you worrying about that? I love you and only you. He isn't going to take me away from you." She reassured him.

He blushed at this but brought her closer to his chest to hide it. She giggled at this, knowing what he was trying to do, but just returned the hug. She is glad he came. She did not want to be taken away from him. They have been through so much that it would break her heart to end it now.

She looked up at him, "I want to go home now. Bake me cookies?" She pleaded with baby doll eyes.

His heart melted at her request. He can't deny her if she asks like that. He wanted to protect his precious girlfriend from the world.

He pecked her on the forehead, "Of course. I just need some ingredients. Let's buy some now."

He grabbed her bag, carrying it along with his and extended his palm towards her. She appreciated the gesture but instead wrapped her arms around his unoccupied arm, leaning her head on his shoulder. He didn't resist her warmth and walked out with her clinging to his arm.

 ** _Shoutout to @Canariam. Gave me this idea when I was in a slump. Thank you for your positive comments! It has motivated me to actually write this chapter. Constructive criticism is allowed. Unfortunately, this series is not a priority. It is just a fun series to write and helps with my writing skills. I am currently working on many stories at once and have given up many stories to focus on my main stories and this one. My main story is My Purpose, which is a Izuku X Katsuki story. There is more of this ship coming in different types of stories so be on the lookout!_**


	5. Jealous Deku

Deku was once again outside Yuuei Academy's gates. The student council cancelled their meeting so now she can wait outside for Katsuki's classes to end. They probably cancelled their meeting because of the incident yesterday. Izuku had to profusely apologize in order to not get kicked out the student council.

The student reported Katsuki to the school board and said he attacked him, which her boyfriend did not. They both had no evidence to support their case and the student had no injuries to prove he did get beat up so they both got off lightly.

Deku also had to get the student council to not attack the student who tried to flirt with her. They are very protective of her and her innocence. There would be chaos if she was not there and let them go loose.

The student council also was about to abuse their power of authority to hurt another student! Deku couldn't stand by and watch that. It would not feel right to her.

"Bakugou! We did amazing today! We really beat Class B."

A girl cheered to the blonde.

Deku whipped her head towards the voice who mentioned her boyfriend.

She saw her boyfriend in the middle of some friends from 1-A. She recognized the redhead with spiky hair and the blonde with the black stripe. She didn't recognize the black haired boy next to Katsuki or the pinkette with tan skin next to the stranger.

"We only fucking beat them because of my badass skills."

Katsuki bragged at the tan girl.

Everyone, even Deku, rolled their eyes at this.

"We almost won! It was a great game!"

Kirishima complimented.

"We won because of my awesome skills!"

The girl argued.

"Hell no!"

He laughed at her exaggerated reasoning, as if it was a joke.

The group joined in while the pinkhead pouted at them. The redhead boy, Deku remembers as Kirishima, swung his arm around Katsuki.

Deku frowned. Her boyfriend was actually laughing at his classmate's comment. Last night he was complaining and ranting about how annoying they were. She knew that on the inside he actually does like his classmates and has fun with them. She knew but seeing him talk to a female classmate is a different story. He has not mentioned of being interested in any of them. Well, he would not even dare to mention other girls in front of Izuku. No need to make Izuku more paranoid then she already is.

Once the group got close to the gates, Katsuki finally looked away from his friends to see Izuku standing there, slightly frowning at him.

"What the fuck, Deku? I thought you were still at your fucking school?"

Katsuki asked, surprised at her appearance at his school.

She frowned more at this and answered gloomily, "I wanted to go home with you."

Katsuki knew something was off with her. He will figure it out and not in front of these losers.

"I'm gonna fucking leave. Can't stand being around fucking nobodies like you shitheads."

He loudly announced as he grabbed Deku's hand and started briskly walking away from his school.

His friends looked confused and skeptical of this but slowly waved goodbye.

Hand in hand, they silently walked home. Their houses is really far from the school but they could catch a bus or the train. Katsuki was just waiting for Deku to go spill whatever she had on her mind. Forcing her to talk would make her more upset.

"Would you ever cheat on me?"

She blurted out.

She hoped the answer would be 'no.'

"What the hell? Why the fuck would I ever do that? I hate those shitty wannabes."

He frowned, squeezing her hand and rubbing circles on her knuckles, soothing her nerves.

She felt a bit assured but was still curious.

"Why were you and that girl close then? You were laughing and having fun."

She pouted.

He glared at her.

"Stop fucking doubting me. I am not going to find another one. You are the only one who fucking deserves to be with an awesome person like me. Those shitty fuckers in my class aren't as fucking amazing as you are."

He blushed harshly as he roughly said all this.

Deku blushed too but smiled at his honesty.

"Is this where I get a ring and you ask me to marry you?"

She teased.

His blush got darker and turned away from her, dragging her to the bus stop while she was giggling at how cute he was.

 _ **Thank you everyone for your support on this story! Sorry it took so long to update! I was working on other stories. I have a new story called Truly Villainous. It is also a KatsuDeku story. It is a villainous take on Boku no Hero Academia. It is better than this story in my opinion. **_


	6. Valentine from Deku

Katsuki Bakugou hates Valentine's Day. He's so bitter on Valentine's Day. It's a day for cavities and depression. He hates the color pink and hates flowers.

In the past he used to do this routine where any gift he got on Valentine's Day, he would burn them in his backyard. Stupid Deku kept getting him chocolate even though he did that.

Even though he has a girlfriend now to shower with hugs and love, he still hates Valentine's Day. Puts so much pressure on him to get a gift back on White Day.

Okay, maybe he is hiding his nervousness with all this bitterness and anger but he can't help it. If his girlfriend gets the best gift ever then he has got to get one too. He loves her to death but her standards for gifts have risen. She isn't demanding or anything but she will hide her displeasure with a fake smile and that would just kill him on the inside.

Hopefully she has not gone overboard this year. Last year was the best ever but all that work for White Day was exhausting. He had school but he still ran around getting everything prepared for her!

Today is Valentine's Day and he is nervous for what's to come.

The bell rung to end the school day but he did not want to get out of his seat.

"Baku-bro! What are you still doing sitting? The bell rang and it's time to go!"

Kirishima curiously asked as he got up to go home.

"Fucking shut it! I'm going! I'm going!"

Katsuki yelled as he got up and raced out of the classroom without him.

He didn't want to face her yet. He wasn't mentally prepared for whatever she had planned today.

When he walked outside, he already spotted her fluffy, green hair bouncing around outside the gates.

Okay, he can do this. He won't screw up anything up for her. This is for her. This is for her.

He slowly walked towards her and as he approached she spotted him, her eyes sparkling at the sight of him as if he was the rarest jewel in the treasure box.

"Kacchan! Kacchan! Happy Valentine's Day!"

She yelled once he got outside the gates.

She raced up to him and jumped into his arms excitedly, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

Not good. She's excited and happy, more PDA than usual. She has something special up her sleeves.

He had to drop his handbag to catch her because unlike Izuku with her cute yellow backpack, he has to carry his bag around. He noticed she dropped something too but just kept hugging her to make sure she's happy.

"I'm so excited for today! I have so much planned and there is so little time! We gotta get home and change and then I gotta-"

She kept rambling on and on but he couldn't keep up with her speed.

He silenced her yapping with a small peck on the lips that made her face blow up in a red hue. She stopped speaking and hugging but laced their fingers together to lead them home.

They went their separate ways to go home and change for the special occasion. He decided on casual dressy. He still sagged his black jeans but they looked fucking hot on him and he knew she liked them too. He wore a red button down, keeping a few buttons loose on the collar, along with his favorite black leather jacket. He just wore his red sneakers with them because he had no other shoes. He combed his hair a bit to keep it tamed but it ultimately did not work because of how messy it is.

After freshening himself up, he locked the house and went to hers next door to his. He knocked one on the door and waited for a few minutes.

Just then there were a few crashes and he even heard something break. He could hear his girlfriend muttering and cursing a bit which made him smile.

Finally, the door opened and he was greeted with a disheveled Izuku. She wore something entirely different from her usual outfits. Most of it was covered by a stained pink apron but she wore a yellow sundress with white knee high socks. Her long green hair was down and curlier than usual, framing that adorable face of hers and making her seem so much younger.

"K-Kacchan! I was going to call you to let you know when but you came early. A few things aren't ready yet but you can come in!"

She hurriedly said as she opened the door wider for him.

Katsuki grinned and walked right in.

Just then the fire alarm starting blaring off. Cursing, Deku quickly sprinted towards the kitchen and pulled out something from the oven.

"It's burnt now."

She mourned.

Katsuki started opening the windows to get rid of the smell and ran over to help her.

"I'm really sorry. It wasn't supposed to look like this."

She apologized, showing him the black chicken she tried to cook.

He laughed at her failed attempt but grabbed a fork and picked up a piece of it to put into his mouth.

"Actually doesn't taste that shitty. At least you didn't burn the rest of the food."

He joked as he pointed to the table where there were other various foods she probably prepared.

"Thanks Kacchan. I love you."

She sniffed as she went up to hug him again the second time of the day.

"You can just make it up to me tonight when I stay over."

He smirked as he stole her breath away with one single kiss.

He really doesn't need her to prepare fancy shit or to dress up. They don't need to do some Valetine's Day cliche shit from the sappy movies,

He just wants her all to himself.

 ** _This is all unedited! I did this all today and yesterday! I forgot it was Valetine's Day today so I had to quickly put something together for you guys! This is my Valetine to you guys! I'm really sorry how bad it is but the next chapter will be better! Also check out_ Truly Villainous _for better writing and editing! Watch out for updates on this and My Purpose! _**


	7. Deku's House

"This is sooooooooo boring!"

Katsuki groaned as he plopped back down on his girlfriend's twin size bed.

Her bedroom is filled with so much nerdy stuff. Coming in her room is like walking through a museum, so many wonders everywhere from every corner to the ceiling. She has items from every fangirl stage she's been in from superheroes to Pokémon to currently anime. Been raving over some anime about brats trying to become superheroes at a superhero school. Pretty stupid in his opinion but the villains and cool fights make up for that lame plot.

Whenever a new episode comes out, she calls him in the middle of the night to fangirl over it and then invite him over to watch it with her. He would go to her house half awake and fall asleep halfway through so she would make him rewatch it in the morning.

He heard the door creak open.

"I brought the snacks. Which did you want again?"

She asked as she held the white tray in front of him.

"Hand me the fucking spiciest."

He demanded as he waved his hands around like a child.

She rolled her eyes but a playful smile was on her face as she threw a bag of chips at his face.

His face lit up momentarily before going back to his usual grumpy face, which she knew was fake because he's always happy to receive spicy food.

"We still have to do homework! You can't keep sleeping on MY bed, munching on MY food."

She scolded and gestured towards the pile of books on the side of the table.

He rolled his eyes at her and kept shoving chips into his mouth, spreading crumbs onto his girlfriend's bed.

"Stop making a mess on my bed and come help me with this problem!"

She ordered as she reopened the book from before she went to get the snacks.

"Why is it always math that you have problems with? You're supposed to be the shitty nerd, not me."

He complained but got up and sat right next to her.

For the next hour they both helped each other with homework. Katsuki excelled in math and science but was horrible at English and history. Izuku is the opposite of him and did well in both English and history.

He could have invited those failing losers in his class but he never would invite them anywhere with him, especially near his girlfriend. Katsuki doesn't need his classmates putting their dirty hands on her.

Izuku probably would have invited them herself if she knew they were failing. She's just kind like that but he heard the rich girl in his class offered to tutor them.

Now that he thought about it, that girl and Izuku would get along well considering how alike they are, but he wouldn't let any of his classmates meet her again.

"Kacchan, thank you so much! You've been so helpful today!"

She complimented as she put her books away.

An idea suddenly popped in his head.

"Then do I get a reward from you?"

He purred into her ear.

Her face flushed brightly at this but he could see he consideration in her eyes.

"I-I guess? What would you even want?"

She questioned.

He smirked at her innocent, little question. He grabbed her hips and launched them both onto her bed, his back against the wall and

"Your body of course."

He swiftly leaned down to kiss her before she could verbally respond.

She submitted to his request and wholly gave him what always was his. She ran her fingers up from his abs to his muscular chest, scrunching up his tank top there. His tank top was very thin and showed everything but covered too much.

She could feel his hands wandering down from her hips but was too into the moment to care. Too bad she chose a skirt that day and his hands were under it, pulling down her underwear.

A rush of realization suddenly hit her and she stopped kissing him.

"What time is it?"

She asked Kacchan.

He gave her a harsh glare but looked at the clock in her room.

"It's fucking 18:00. Why the hell do you want to know-"

They heard a distant door open and keys jingling.

"Izuku! I'm home! Are you and Katsuki-kun hungry?"

They bolted right up from the bed. Izuku pulled back up her panties while Katsuki straightened out his shirt.

"What the hell am I supposed to do about this?!"

He angrily whispered.

"Just hide it with my blanket!"

She whispered back as she straighten her tank top too.

They opened the books again and sat on the floor, Kacchan covering his lower half with her All Might blanket.

Deku's door creaked open as her mom came into the room.

"Izuku? Katsuki? You two didn't answer when I called? Are you okay?"

She asked worriedly.

"Sorry mom. We had our headphones in. Studying for the big midterms!"

She nervously lied as she dramatically waved her phone around.

Katsuki rolled his eyes at her horrible lying and smoothly said,

"Sorry that we didn't hear you, Auntie. Do you need help with dinner?"

"Oh no! You two go back to studying! I will even invite your parents over."

She suggested as she closed the door.

They flop down in relief. Izuku closes the book and lays down on the ground.

"We're never doing this again. My mom will kill us if she found out what we did."

She groans as she hides her blushing face into her arms.

"Your mom totally just cockblocked us."

He stated with an angry glare at the door.

"KACCHAN! Don't say it like that!"

Her face reddens more at his blunt saying at her mom.

"Izuku-chan! Katsuki-kun's parents are here! Come greet them!"

"Damn, the other cockblocks are here too."

"Kacchan!"


	8. Deku in the Mall

**Announcements are in the end so feel free to skip those if you want.**

Todoroki Shouto was really bored. He loved his girlfriend and all but a day in the mall isn't what he planned for today. He watched as his girlfriend Yaoyorozu Momo went rack to rack trying to find clothes but she had a whole closet of clothes. Shouto never understood why she wanted to shop when she had perfectly good clothes in her closet or for his every opinion on each outfit she chooses. He asked her once and she brushed it off as something every woman should do. That confuses him more then answers his question.

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself for a bit? I need to go to the bathroom."

Shouto asked before standing up.

She hummed to him.

"Of course, Shouto! Please don't be long, I'm getting thirsty from all the walking."

Then she went back to viewing all her options.

He nodded to her even though she wasn't looking his way anymore and walked in the direction of the bathroom. Midway through he stopped. In the window was a charm bracelet that a lot of the girls been fussing over. It was a simple one decorated with hearts and kanji to spell out a name.

Her birthday was coming up and he had no clue what to do for it until now. He knows she will like anything he gives. She keeps, even treasures, all the gifts he has given over the years. He doesn't give gifts often but when he does, it's for a special occasion. Usually he gives them on Christmas and her birthday only. They were dating for two years now and it's been the best.

Todoroki was about to walk inside when he noticed a pretty cozy couple inside the shop.

Ah, it was his loud, annoying classmate and the talk of the class, the newest couple everyone recently discovered and been eating up.

Of course out of school, they are dressed very casually. He wears ripped jeans and some type of anime tee that his girlfriend probably forced him to wear while she wears the same shirt and joggers a few sizes too big for her stature.

He looks bored out of mind looking at the jewelry while her eyes sparkle like the ones in the case, looking at all of them. Her arms gripping his bicep which looks very painful and he notices it's paler then his other but the boyfriend doesn't seem to mind at all. The blond turns his head slightly and unfortunately catches Shouto's eye. The sneer sent his way isn't very welcoming. The girl notices his tension and turns around to see where he's looking at.

Ah crap. She spotted him. She's waving at him and dragging the dead weight of her soulmate over to him.

"You must be Todoroki-san! Kacchan talks all about you! I'm Midoriya Izuku!"

She rambles on after that, similar to a yapping dog.

It takes him a full minute to realize that he has to respond like a normal person.

"Nice to meet you Midoriya-san. Doing well today?"

He asks.

Bakugou glares at him and is clearly trying to telepathically message him that he made a grave mistake.

"We're doing well! Kacchan decided we needed some fresh air so we headed to this mall. It's such a lovely day! What are you doing here?"

He immediately regrets continuing this conversation. He now wants this conversation to end and go back to his own girlfriend's indecisive shopping.

"I am looking for a present for Yaoyorozu's birthday coming up."

He reluctantly gives up.

"Really?! That's so adorable, right Kacchan?"

The blond just nods along, obviously zoning them out for the sake of his sanity.

"What present do you want to get her?"

"I was thinking of a charm bracelet. That's something girls think are appropriate correct?"

But this girl has some kind of charm to her that makes him keep continuing this conversation.

"Actually it is! Lots of people at my school are showing off those bracelets! I'm sure Yaoyorozu-san will appreciate!"

"That's very helpful. Thank you. Midoriya-san."

"You're welcome! Don't be afraid to ask us!"

Bakugou too? Yeah, that's not going to happen anytime soon.

"Actually now that I think about it, did you come here with someone? I don't see anyone with you right now."

"Yes, I am. I'm with Yaoyorozu today and I think she's looking for me so I must be leaving."

He tries to escape and it succeeds. Bakugou's face converts to one of relief.

"Really? I wish we talked more so I can hear about Yuuei but I hope we see each other again!"

Note to Future Self: Do Not Go To This Mall Again.

* * *

 **People keep asking me to update this story but it was never my favorite? Crazy right? This one is not interesting to me personally unlike Truly Villainous or Stars Align. I think I might stop writing altogether but I'm willing to try something different altogether.**

 **You guys are the biggest part of this story and I think you need to be appreciated more. I'm sorry for neglecting you and this story for so long. You make this story happen because of your support.**

 **If you guys still want this story to continue, go to tumblr or instagram and find a fanfiction writing prompt like "imagine your otp going to the mall and getting jealous" or "person a fights person b over a soda."** **Try to give me the creator of the original so I can credit them.**

 **Here are a few questions for you:**

 **Would you guys like to interact with me a different way like twitter or Instagram? On twitter I'm willing to let you guys vote for the writing prompts you suggest and try to keep you all updated. On Instagram I'm willing to live-stream me making this story or a different one and you get to see the whole production process along with being able to hear me or ask me questions.**

 **Do you want to see something else entirely? I love the movie "To All the Boys I've Loved Before" and it's a pretty well known movie now. I think an AU of that movie would be great as a side project but would you guys like something different? You guys can vote for:**

 **-My OCs (I will do something very special if you pick this one)**

 **-Fuller House: Jackson and Ramona**

 **-Kirikami**

 **-Bakudeku**

 **Here are your choices so choose wisely.**

 **I will be in the comment section the first hour this goes live so if you want to hang out or ask questions then now would be great.**


	9. Pancakes and Deku

**Prompt : post/177881454691/imagine-your-otp-eating-pancakes-for-dinner**

Izuku's eyes blearily opened. She saw the tv still on, playing a rerun of Pokemon. Her head laid on the pillow on the couch. She recognized the living room as her boyfriend's. The neurons in her brain did not compute anything other than that. She still trying to figure out why she was here. Her mind slowly pieced together her memories of what happened before the current situation.

She now remembered what happened. She was staying over at her boyfriend's place for the weekend after school. His parents are away for the night so it is just her and Katsuki. His parents don't trust him to stay with her but she managed to convince them that she will be home early and that they will not do anything. Well, what they don't know will not hurt them.

She blushed as she buried her face into the pillow and recollected on the events that took place only a few hours ago. Ignorance is bliss and she hopes they didn't leave any evidence. It's already embarrassing enough for your boyfriend's mom to call you to go pick up your clothes left in her son's room. She never wants another humiliating experience like that again. Thank goodness they did not do anything too extreme.

They decided to end the night with a few seasons of Pokemon. Season 1 of course because Season 22 sucks and she will fight you on that fact. She remembered the episode of Ash leaving Pikachu before she fell asleep, which she's mad about because that is the greatest episode of Season 1 and is the saddest episode. She will go on Twitter and fight everyone who disagrees—with please and thank you's of course.

There were a very fuzzy in between activities that they will never share to another living soul but Izuku's heart warms at how intimate it was.

She then smells something. It's sweet but very comforting. It reminds her of a lazy morning where she would have nothing to do all day. There's also a maple smell that goes with it. Her mouth is already watering at the recognition.

It's pancakes. Her mouth waters at the thought of them. She's already uncovering herself and walking towards the kitchen before she even registers the action.

It's a very domestic setting. Katsuki making pancakes at late at night while listening to very quiet music that she was not able to hear before. She could hear his light humming and him drumming his hands on the spatula he's using to flip he pancakes. Too bad he's not wearing an apron and it would have been more complete.

She dopily smiled at this scene and immediately needed to do something to quench the fire in her heart. She went up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He seized up at the moment of contact between them—which kind of hurt—then melted into goo when he realizes it's just her.

"Hey babe. You finally woke up? I made you dinner."

"I wish I woke up sooner. I missed out on all the fun."

She pouted.

"Go back to sleep. I'll bring it to you."

Katsuki tried to coax her, but she only pouted more and shook her head.

"I want to stay with you. It's so cold."

Katsuki sighed and turned off the stove.

"Do you want some hot chocolate to go with your pancakes?"

She shook her head at first but then she immediately regretted it. She wants something to warm her up and something sweet. It must have shown on her face because he went to the fridge and got out the carton of milk to pour into a mug. He popped that into the microwave and they waited in peaceful silence.

Few minutes later the microwave rang and her boyfriend took it out without even being fazed of how hot it is. He went to a cabinet and took out a bar of chocolate to put into her milk to melt and mix with it. He even greedily popped one into his mouth. He gave her the cup while he went over to finish the pancakes. Soon, there was a high stack of pancakes drenched in syrup for her to enjoy. She immediately dug into it with vigor.

"Goddamn, you act like I don't feed you every single day."

He joked, which is rare for the great Katsuki Bakugou.

"Because you leave me to fend for myself and to eat school food."

I fired back.

"Better be grateful their shitty food is decent and that your mom is such a great cook."

"Hey! Don't bring my mom into this. I love her cooking!"

She laughed while playfully shoving him. What a mistake that became. He wrapped his arms around her and started tickling her sides—she's so weak against him. She started giggling, clutching her sides, trying to protect them from the evil hands that kept attacking them.

"Kacchan! Stop! I'm sorry!"

"Suffer the consequences, Deku!"

"Noooooo!"

She managed to escape his tickle and ran towards the living room, hiding behind the couch.

"Okay. Okay. I'll stop. It's already late enough and we'll be tired in the morning."

He resigned, going back into the kitchen to warm up the hot chocolate.

She sighed in relief and collapsed on the couch and waited for her hot chocolate to come out the microwave.

"Do you want to continue watching Pokémon or do you want to find something else?"

The microwave rang.

"Let's watch something else. Want to watch some new anime? I've heard The Rising of the Shield Hero is a really good one."

He suggested as he gave Izuku her hot chocolate and sat down next to her.

"Yay! That sounds awesome!"

She squealed as she cuddled up right next to him.

He softly smiled at her and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"Please don't drool too much on me."

She pouted at this statement.

* * *

 _ **Okay so everyone. I think I want to take this another different route? How would you guys like to see me do very tumblr stuff like make up AUs for you guys to write or live-stream and answer questions while I write a new chapter?**_

 _ **Let me know if this is a good idea and if you guys would want to participate. I'm willing to make an Instagram or a twitter account dedicated to writing. You guys can vote on a new prompt for this story, get spoilers, help me with writing, or anything you guys suggest.**_

 _ **I think this would be a great way for you guys to keep interacting with each other and me.**_

 _ **Let me know if you guys use Twitter more or Instagram more.**_

 _ **Furthermore, I think I need to address a problem- I mean confusion.**_

 _ **I use other accounts other than to post my stories. I'm not a sole writer for . I have 2 more accounts with either different or same usernames.**_

 _ **Let me make it clear. "I Got Caught" with using Wattpad to post my stories. is dying out and other sites are becoming more appealing.**_

 **Summary : dreaming_cacophonies is my username on Wattpad and that person is not "plagiarizing" me or pretending to be me.**


End file.
